


Well,this is a pain in the ass.

by Aikiai



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Stinging nettle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai
Summary: Kaz wants to try nettle bdsm and mentions big boss in his thoughts.Venom wants to only do  alittle bit of play,to see if miller likes it at all.Ocelot come in to be an asshole to kaz for his own personal enjoyment.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake
Kudos: 3





	Well,this is a pain in the ass.

"Boss, about the plant we obtained earlier.."  
"What is it?"   
"It was urtica dioica,also knowm as a stinging nettle,it was originally found in europe but is now found in many over places. Its used for medicine,food ,tea and...well..some specific groups use it for more..sexual reasons." Kaz looked away before looking back at venom snake. "I wanted to test it...i remember being stung by some before but, at that time i didnt know about their sexual usage."

Venom snake didnt look confused or disgusted,instead he smiled and nod.  
"If thats what you want kaz."  
Kaz nod his head in return and led him to kaz's own room, small in general but big enough for one and maybe two people. On thr bedside table was a lamp and beside said lamp was a basket full of freshly picked nettles from the warzone snake had been in.

Kaz was on his knees on the floor and had undone his jacket and shirt and taken off his coat and tie,laying them on the bed carefully as he took off the military-like outfit beforr putting his cost back on,somehoe it made him feel more comfortable, though,he wasnt exactly uncomfortable in the first place. 

He instructed venom and layed down ground rules,which he knew snake wouldnt cross over or even toe the line of,not when trying something new. As venom picked up a stem of nettles in his metal hand,so that he couldnt feel the sting, kaz couldnt help but think: 'isnt this something big boss wouldve done as dicipline?' 

The thought alone made kaz shudder yet even he didnt know if it was feeling uncomfortable, arousal or just something to do with remembering his time with big boss at all. 

Venom looked at the plant in his hand before looking at kaz,he was told to start when he was ready,but he didnt want to spook the younger man.   
"Where do you want me to hit,specifically?"  
Kaz made a huff noise through his nose and gesturef with his hand to his rib cage area.  
"Here."

Venom nodded and brought the plant down onto skin with a medium-harshness smack,feeling a tinge of guilt when kaz whipped his head to the side ,eyes closed tight and tears in the corner of them,teeth grit together and hand curled into a fist.  
"Color?"  
"Green." Kaz grit out ,looking towards venom with a look that daid 'keep going',so venom did.  
After 4 more hits he stopped,wanting to give kaz reprieve for a moment,the japanese-american man was panting,tears threatening to fall ,head tilted back sloghtly to look at the cieling,instinctually trying to focus on something other than the burning ,tingling,stinging sensation on his chest.  
"Kaz..? A--"  
"Green."  
Venom huffed softly and added 5 more hits before pausing again.  
"That was 10."  
"I..i can count, boss." Kaz mumbled ,in so much pain-fueled confussion his brain was fuzzy.  
"Colo--"  
"Green ,god damn it. Just try it harder!."  
Venom nod and hit the area with the now ragged plant,suprised when kaz sternly said more until he was shouting at venom like venom would shout at his men if he had found them going after kaz or ocelot.

Venom snarled slightly and hit the skin with so much strength that the plant snapped in half and made kaz cry loudly and for the tears to finally spill.  
Venom decided that was enough and kneeled down to kaz,taking his face in his hands and whiping the tears before gently kissing kissing thr blonde,who kissed back despite the sobs.

"Color?"  
"Orange.."  
"Hmm..yeah..thats enough for today." He hummed as he stood and brought kaz up with him,sitting him on the bed before gently pushing him to lay down,he couldnt help but crawl ontop of kaz and gently feel the now swollen,bumpy ,red area where he had been hitting,it was strange to touch,surreal.

"Thats gonna be one hell of a bitch to put up with when youve gotta keep youre clothes on. But i bet that didnt even flick up in your brain,huh?~" ocelot teased from the door way,leaning against the door frame. 

"O..oh...fuck off.." miller groaned ,covering his eyes with his arm ,trying to ignore ocelots existance.  
As if to wear kaz's patience thin,ocelot began to walk over before stopping beside the bed,gently reaching to touch the patch for himself. 

"It look like miller will be decommissioned for atleast 2 days.~"  
"Thats fine with me."  
"No i can work!."  
"You can? Ok,then lets see how long you can put up with this." Ocelot quickly dressed kaz un his unform and did it up,tie and all,and grinned at kaz's uncomfortable reaction,fumbling with the buttons while squirming and swearing at ocelot.   
"Barely 10 seconds."  
"Oh shut up!"  
Ocelot laughed and patted the area to hear kaz hiss before walking out,that was enough fun for now,once venom was out of there he would definitely go back in just to piss kaz off.

" Didnt mean to be that rough."  
"Its fine. I asked." Kaz smiled slightly at snake,accepting the gentle kiss from the older before moving slightly to allow just enough room for them to lay down beside eachother and think.


End file.
